Such cosmetics units comprising an adjustable wiper part unit are already known, for example from U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,194,848, 4,241,743, 4,261,376, 4,433,928, 4,609,300, DE 35 13 025 C2 and EP 1 714 579 B1. In the case of these known wipers, a wiper opening can be adjusted in such a way that, when the applicator is pulled through the wiper, a varying amount of cosmetic substance is wiped off so that an amount of the cosmetic substance which is adjustable to some degree remains on the applicator and a variable application can be accomplished.
The wiper opening is varied in different ways in the known adjustable wiper part units. A variant in which the wiper member is twisted is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,848. However, a uniform wiping action is thus not ensured anymore. In another variant, which is also described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,376, the position of the wiper member is changed relative to another component also provided with an opening, so that the free wiper opening resulting in total is varied with regard to its surface area. In other designs, which are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,241,743, 4,433,928, 4,609, 300 and DE 35 13 025 C2, the wiper member is guided along another guiding component, or such a guiding component is urged against the wiper member so that the result in each case is a change of the surface area of the wiper opening.
In the solutions described in the prior art, it may happen that an adjustment is not possible anymore, especially after extended use and after one and the same size of the wiper opening has been set for some length of time. This may be the result of the cosmetic substance getting stuck on the wiper member and/or of a (partial) loss of resilience of the wiper.
It is thus the object of the invention to provide a cosmetics unit of the type mentioned above which ensures a lasting adjustability of the wiper part unit.